


A Eulogy

by typervoxilations



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typervoxilations/pseuds/typervoxilations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because it seems a beautiful irony to say goodbye to you the way I said hello.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> I make myself sad, and therefore I must share my sadness with the world.

 

* * *

 

 _"_ _Do you remember when we first met?" I ask._

 

 _You’d have grinned and told me you did and so do I;  
_ _Because I left forget-me-nots and white roses in your locker and you told me I was pretty in the early morning fog while we stood in the cold for a song we couldn’t even hear._

 

_You told me you liked my voice, so I laughed; I told you I liked your smile and you beamed brighter than the sun._

 

_"Do you remember falling in love?" I murmur._

 

_You’d have kissed me and told me you did and so do I;_  
 _Because it was a process of sharing an umbrella in the sunniest weather,_  
 _And our sneakers scattered on the basketball court where we played football instead,_  
 _And barely tucked in uniforms while we ate ice cream on the fire escape in the summer and giggled about stupid songs and ridiculous essay questions._

 

_I end up with sticky fingers and a forgotten treat and you lick the taste of fruit and chocolate off my tongue._

 

_"Do you remember giving up?" I wonder._

 

_You’d have shrugged and told me maybe and maybe I do too;_  
 _Because sometimes we didn’t speak for days but you used to hold me tight when you were afraid of falling,_  
 _And I don’t remember when our fingers ended up untangled with the millimeters between them as wide as a universe._

  
  
_The grains of time slipped away because our hands were no longer clasped together to keep them from falling through._

 

_"Do you remember an easier time?" I whisper._

 

_But your answer is a silent marble slab with your name carved on it like the wounds that went deep into your veins,  
The ones I used to trace with my fingertips and pretend they were battle scars, braver scars._

 

_I close my eyes and pretend I’m cold because of the rain and the clouds have descended to weep for me._

 

_I leave a garland of forget-me-nots the color of the sky the afternoon we met,_  
 _And roses bleeding dark red like the color they found you in,_  
 _Because it seems a beautiful irony to say goodbye to you the way I said hello._

 

_"Me neither."_

* * *

 


End file.
